


Toronado's thoughts : The secret master

by ladyTpower



Category: Zorro (TV 1990)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 22:11:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12118272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyTpower/pseuds/ladyTpower
Summary: My image on the last episodes from the series Zorro. Zorro has more than the Alcalde to think about, It will be a challenge trust and loyalty between horse and rider.And what about the legend of the king of horses, could it be true?





	1. Chapter 1

I am glad you enjoyed this story this last episodes I am working with will be the last two of the zorro series mixed in one piece story split in two parts. It will be based on the episodes but like you know me it will have my own, crazy sometimes, twist on it.   
enjoy this story. 

THE SECRET MASTER PART ONE !!

Risendo brought hell to the pueblo trying to drive a wig between Don Diego and his father and a dead sentence for Ignacio Desoto and Jaime Mendoza, but what nobody ever expected to happen, happened, Toronado was caught. Toronado wouldn't be Toronado if he made his guards lives a living hell, he loved to wreak havoc. 

++ This fat donkeys need some exercise++ chuckled Toronado while he made his guards run after him like there lives were depended on it, even in the small open place from the cuartel.   
++ What's wrong are you afraid of a horse? ++ He laughed at them. He was having fun because he knew he could relay on his master.   
Zorro would not rest before his horse was safe. He will be out of here in no time, he could make the best of his time here. It took six guards to try to keep the horse in control. But Toronado didn't give up easily, He sent 2 guards flying with his back hand, the guards flying on a bench against the wall, pointing his backhand to another guard, with menace in his eyes he kicked the guard with his back leg with such a power that he smacked the guard against another wall. Two other guards were hanging on his saddle trying to control the horse from his back but everybody who knew Toronado, knew it was no use and if you made it, it would be the same as committing suicide.   
The last guard tried to pull his reins on the bit side but even that was no use.   
They never saw such an uncontrollable horse with a riding gear.  
“ How the hell is that fox been able to riding this infernal horse.” It was clear that Risendo's man where not used to Zorro or the fact only Zorro could make Toronado behave.   
Kicking every door he saw, rearing against the cuartelgate landing his hooves on the beam that closed the gates to the outside. He was whinning loud, mostly in his hope his master would hear him and know that he was still alive.   
It took the six guards all together to tie the wild horse with his leg on a pole in the ground.   
But the menace in his eyes didn't disapear, every opportunity was good to play with those guards.   
++ You may have won this battle, but don't even think you one the war. There is something about me that you don't know and I keep it to the right time. It isn't nescairy yet, my master will come for me I know it. You asked yourself how he is able to ride me, ha if you have to ask that, you don't know what it means to respect each other and to trust someone with your live. ++   
Still neighing in hope that his master would visit the pueblo and he would hear that his stallion was still alive and not giving there enemy's an easy time.

Diego heard it alright, he was just dismounting and ready to walk into the tavern. “ I think Toronado is giving them a rough time.” He laughed at Felipe “ Now let's go inside, father will be waiting for us already.” 

His father knew Diego was worried, but he couldn't say a thing. There were too many people in the tavern who could guess what they were talking about. He hoped Victoria would find an excuse to speak to him alone, she saw the same thing as Don Alejandro did. Diego worrying about his favorite black stallion. 

“Diego, could come over here for a minute? I need you help with something.” Victoria yelled to her Fiancée. She was afraid id she didn't talk to him he would betray himself before the day was over. 

Diego walked in to the kitchen, not knowing what help she needed.  
“ Diego.” she whispered “ I know you are worried but try to look less worried. I am worried to about him.” not saying his name, Diego knew well enough what and who she was talking about.  
“ Querida, that is one thing I love about u, about us, we don't need words to guess what is wrong with each other. Yes I am worried about him, I want him out of there today.” Diego whispered but Victoria heard in his voice an anger coming she never heard of him before, anger mixed with guilt and worry where a dangerous combination. 

“ Diego, you have nothing to be guilty of. How are you going to succeed this time. He is in the snakes nest for god's sake.” 

“ I know mi preciosa, but you must know he is more to me than...” drawing a little Z in the air before he continued. “ … horse, he means more to me than any horse I've ever owned, he is my friend, my trust, my comfort in hard times, besides Felipe of course. Do you ever thought about it why I am the only one besides Felipe that is able to ride him.Because of the respect we have for one another. He means the world to me Victoria. I don't know what I would do, when I arrive there and Toronado is dead!” 

Victoria knew that no horse will ever be able to take that place in his heart, she to was afraid what would happen if Toronado didn't survive this rescue.   
“ Please Diego, be careful and bring Toronado home.” With that been said he made his way back to the main room. His father was waiting for him at the table in the middle of the tavern.   
“ Everything alright Diego? I already poured in a drink for you.” Diego smiled at his father and Felipe that everything was alright now. The talk with Victoria had releaved him a little, He wanted to answer but was interrupted by a voice coming right towards him. The voice made Diego's jaw thence, made his anger come to the surface again. 

“ Don Diego, Don Alejandro I am so glad I found you here. I wanted to apologies to you both for my considered seizure of your property, you see this is my first assignment and I clearly stepped over my boundaries.” It was the emisary who tried to be on a good plate again with the De La Vega's or it seems to be. 

Diego needed all his strong will to keep his anger in control. “ That depends senor wither something like that repeats himself. Father, if you will excuse me I have work to do. Come Felipe.” Diego and Felipe stood up and walked towards the door. “ It is time to get Toronado out of this madman clutches. I see you later Victoria.” 

“ Bye Diego!” was the last thing he heard before mounting his horse and left to the hacienda. 

While Diego was riding home to chance in his alter ego, Toronado appeared to have calmed down, but nothing was further from the truth. Yes he was behaving, but lasted just as long until he saw his chance to make the lancers or the guards a laughingstock again.   
He knew Mendoza was a good man but an opportunity was an opportunity on this moment. He would not hurt the good sergeant but he was getting bored and that in a mixture with the sergeant wanting to give him food was just a chance too good to let it pass by silently.

The sergeant arrived trough the cuartelgate, forgetting to close it again, there were enough guards anyway. He was carrying a bucket with straw to feed the black horse.  
“ Toronado... Toronado...” The stallion pursed his ears when he heard his name, still cheeky grim in his eyes. 

“ I got something for you..., nice horsy, I got some food for you..., nice horsy, nice horsy” Mendoza was the only one afraid to approach the stallion because other then the guards he knew what the stallion was capable off.   
This was the chance he was waiting for.  
++ Now it is time to laugh. ++   
He smacked the bucket and made it fly in the direction of Mendoza, landing right on the top of his head. 

“ Ai bandita sea!” 

++ Yes and that's a hit. ++ he stretched his neck, his head in the air.   
++ Hahahaha this was to much fun. ++   
It was while stretching his neck that he saw a familiar face appearing on the roof. 

++ I knew my master would come. At last I will be out of here. ++ 

The last what he saw of his master was that he disapeared from the rooftop in to the office. 

He was sitting on the beams from the roof inside the office to hear the last of the conversation between Gilberto Risendo and alcalde Desoto.   
“ Is everything ready?”   
Desoto nodded “ From the moment Zorro will try to breach the cuartelgate, he is a dead man.” 

Zorro jumped down “ Why use the gate?” He smacked the alcalde in the face making him go knockout before he hit the floor.  
He was angrier then ever, Risendo didn't have a clue with what fire he was playing.   
Risendo reach for the drawer where he knew his pistol was only the anger Zorro felt made him quicker then he ever was.   
“ Close the drawer please, slowly.” Risendo did what Zorro commanded him, still not afraid of the masked man who was standing in front of him.  
“ You are wasting your time, the moment you enter the yard I gave orders to shoot that horse.”   
Oh no that was the last drop, Zorro's eyes filled with fire spitted by his mouth with every word he said next and this was not a threat this time it was a sincir promise.  
“ If Toronado dies, you will join him! NOW MOVE!” He took the emisary with his collar and placed his famous sabre against Risendo's neck before walking in to the yard.  
“ The first man who shoots is responsible for the emisary's dead! YOU THE BIG CORPORAL UNTIE THE HORSE!”   
++ yes untie me stupido.++

Everybody did what he was told, nobody would want to have the dead of Risendo on his shoulders.

In the meanwhile Ignacio Desoto was waking up again this way he was able to sneak up to Zorro and grab him from behind.  
He pushed Risendo out of his way and for the second time in minutes Desoto was knocked out. 

The sword fight continued on the roof, but Risendo's guards were not the lancers he was used to, a shot rang and Zorro felt down, kicking Risendo flying of the roof.   
He jumped on Toronado and made his way out of the cuartel and out of the pueblo. He was in pain but he was more glad to finally have his friend back. 

 

TBC in part two


	2. the secret master part two

A little confused with the title? Why a new title now on the end well read this chapter and find out what I mean with the secret master. It is not what you think.   
Have fun with this last chapter of Toronado's Thoughts. Thnx for reading. Reviews are still welcome and much apreciated. 

THE SECRET MASTER PART TWO !! 

Don Alejandro, Victoria and Felipe were all waiting in the cave, Anxious for Diego to come home and hoping his rescue was a success. They all had missed Toronado, even though he was only a day away, the thought that he was in the hands of a madman like Risendo was to much. Particularly for Felipe.   
Felipe really loved the black stallion, he cried many times in his stable, When he was worried, when he had a hard time dealing with his handicap.   
There hearts where beating in an overdrive when they heard the cave entrance open, overjoyed to see the black stallion appear in his stable, they happiness turned in to worry when they looked at the black rider leaning in pain on the saddle horn.   
“ DIEGO,... DIEGO,... WHAT HAPPENNED?” He saw the worries in Victoria's face. “ I am alright querida, a lucky shot nothing more. But I could use a little help.”   
Felipe and Don Alejandro approached Toronado to help their hero. Don Alejandro knew he had to approach Toronado with caution but the stallion knew it was the best to stay calm and them help his master.  
++ Home at last, I am thankful to sleep in my own stable, I never doubted my master though.++  
His attention went back to his master.   
++ I hope he will be ok!++

Zorro was in a lot of pain by the gunshot but most of all he was tired, the last couple of day where exhausting and he started to feel like he hadn't any sleep for months. A zombie would feel more energy than him. That is why he didn't protest when his father supported his son on one side and Felipe on the other.   
“ Felipe take his shirt off, Victoria do you mind to care for Toronado, I think he will love you more if you take of his saddle, meanwhile we will help Diego.” Alejandro tried to do the proper thing despite Diego's injury.  
“ You are right Don Alejandro, I think he will be releaved to be rid of his gear but you will let me know how Diego is doing?” It was the least Don Alejandro could agree to. 

The wound needed a few stitches but all at all it was his exhausting mood that made it all worse. A good night rest would be doing him good. 

Like Victoria thought, Toronado was all to happy when he was releaved from his gear. She just put the gear on his place when Don Alejandro called for her to give her mind the piece she needed.   
“ Victoria, Diego will be alright he need some rest, tomorow he will be better but to be sure Felipe volunteered to watch him tonight do you mind to staying with us in the hacienda I will make sure that there is a guestroom for you. You never know when he gets or if he gets a fever and we know you are the only one who can calm him back down.” 

Victoria agreed but hoped that for once Don Alejandro would let her stay with him at his bedside.   
“ Thank u Don Alejandro, can I stay with Diego too? With Felipe of course! He can be our chaperon.” Felipe nodded he would love some company, he was quite fond on the senorita who had his mentors heart. 

“ Alright, but I trust Felipe that he doesn't leave you two alone.” 

The night was peaceful and like Don Alejandro said a good night rest did wonders with Diego. The wound didn't got an infection. He knew he needed to stay calm a few days and let ride out as Zorro when absolutley necessary. The only time he went down is to let his stallion know he was oke and to get the to dress-swords to practice his fence-arm. 

Felipe and Diego where practicing in the garden, Victoria sat near the rose-bush on a table she was reading a book she borrowed from Don Alejandro. It was a book with different legends, one legend caught her eye, she was curious if the legend would really be true.

The legend was telling the story about the king of horses.

A story about a horse who has power over all the horses in the whole world. Born as a first offspring of the previous king. The power was a privilege given by father to firstborn son. Every horse knew who the king was, it was a known secret, only known by horses. The only time a king made himself know to other creatures was when his family was in danger or when he was ferocious. That was something you didn't want to happen and particularly when you are on the receiving end.   
Among the horses they spoke of the legend of the secret master. 

She was so caught up with the story she didn't hear her beloved curse.   
Diego was so angry the plants in pot were cute in pieces. The dress-sword flying trough the air made Victoria look up from her book, but kept silence when she saw the anger in Diego's eyes. It was something she wasn't used to see angry, let alone see him this angry. That was why she kept her tongue. 

“ This arm is practically useless. It is knowhere near healed.”  
** Easy you don't need to shout on me for that! ** Felipe knew the temper of his mentor and didn't hold his tongue.   
Victoria was amazed how well Felipe took the temper of his mentor, clearly he was used to it..   
“ I am sorry Felipe, my anger disturbs my judgment. Why do I harbor such an animosity towards Risendo?” 

This time it was Victoria who spoke. “ Because he is evil?” Felipe nodded in agreement with what Victoria was saying.

“ No doubt indeed that the man is evil, so poisend by menace that there is nothing left of the true man.” 

It was on that moment that Don Alejandro arrived in the yard where they were practicing. He looked at the flowers that were spread all over the place. 

“ What did the flowers do wrong that they earned their dead? Did they try to attack you?” chuckled Don Alejandro. 

“ I am sorry father, the flowers didn't so anything wrong but I have more of the De La Vega temper then you think or witnessed.” 

“ It is alright Diego, I have something else to tell you. Risendo is offering a truce to Zorro he wants to meet him in Diablo Canyon at noon, an obvious trap.” 

“ I know father but I need to investigate it. I need to know what he is up to.” His father didn't know what he was hearing, but before he could react Victoria stepped to his side.  
“ Your father is right Diego, It is a trap, you don't have to do it. You are not even healed properly.” 

 

Diego let a sight “ I know querida, but I just have to go but I will be careful I promise.”   
“ I can't let you change your mind can I Diego?”   
Diego took her hand in his. “ I am sorry Victoria but I need to do this!” 

Noon came more quickly then everybody thought, Zorro was arrived in Diablo Canyon, still looking around for traps. “ Noon precisely, so far for punctuality.” 

He looked everywhere but forgot the look on top of the mountain. He was ready to leave when a voice came from the top. “ Not so fast Zorro, I find it amusing you are precisely on time for your on dead.” 

“ The message promised a Truce Risendo!” I was an attempt to know what he was planning. 

“ I lied!” with those words he shot at the gunpowder that was meant to blow up a piece of the mountain to create a rock slide.   
Zorro spurred Toronado forward, Toronado on his turn did his very best to outrun the rock slide but they both knew it was useless, he jumped out of his saddle and pushed his stallion a side right before the rocks buried him. 

Toronado was hiding in a sort of cave beneath the mountain and waited there until he was sure Risendo was gone.   
++ I hear his horse galloping away, I hope that there is a little chance my black master survived it. this time I will rescue him and return the favor he did for me a few days a go. ++ 

He started to push the rocks away, sort of digging his master out. To his joy, he saw a hand moving, a few rocks further he was happy to hear the voice off his master again.   
“ Attaboy, attaboy Toronado..., I owe you my life amigo. Now we need to be fast old friend, If I heard right he is riding to the hacienda.”

 

Meanwhile at the hacienda...

Don Alejandro was sending Felipe and Victoria inside.   
“ Felipe get inside and get my gun, just in case, Victoria, my dear go inside with Felipe and go to the cave, stay there untill Diego is back and tell him what is going on.” The two made their run inside and did what Don Alejandro told them to do.   
Victoria just closed the secret panel behind her, when she heard Risendo yelling, calling for Diego and trough the spying hole witnessed how he tied Felipe up with a curtain cord.

The moment Risendo went outside she heard the panel on the outside of the cave open up and saw the beloved arrive in Toronado's stable. 

“ Diego, hurry! Risendo is here and more insane than ever! He tide up Felipe and god knows what he is doing with your father. You need to be quick, leave Toronado to me, I will care of him now go.” 

Never was Diego so quick in changing as he was today, never was he more worried about his father. 

He made a run past Felipe who made a sign with his head that he needed to go to the yard.  
“ I will be back in no time, Felipe don't worry, Victoria is busy caring for Toronado.”   
Diego made it just in time.   
“ FATHER!!!!”  
“DIEGO!!”

Don Alejandro tossed his dress-sword to Diego. That moment he saw Victoria and Felipe, they appeared in the door. 

“ Father go to Victoria and Felipe make sure they are safe.” 

“ But Diego, I want to help you.” Don Alejandro didn't want to feel useless knowing well enough his son was the only one with a spare of a chance to defeat Risendo.

“ Father please, you help me a lot by making sure Victoria and Felipe are safe.” 

“ So your family knows you have skills with the sword, I presume they know who you really are! And they still love and respect a person who lied to them for so long. naïve people.” Risendo tried all tricks in the book, tricks to make Diego so angry, that he would make mistakes.  
It was his only chance to win this battle. Diego was the better swordsman and Risendo knew it.

“ Your secret is out Diego, I succeed where others failed. You Diego are Zorro.” He pushed Diego on his right arm opening the musket wound again. Diego cried his pain out when the wound reopened, by the push on his arm by Risendo.  
“ Zorro was shot while he rescued Toronado.You thought nobody noticed.” The battle continued.   
“ I left Zorro under a pile of rocks and now you stink of cordite. I found you out Diego!” Diego knew he couldn't win with the wound on his right arm reopened, he switched to his left. He thanked his fencing master, Sir Kendall insisted that Diego learned to fence with his left and his right arm. 

“ My secret maybe out, Risendo. But it will never leave this garden.” While the battle continued further, Don Alejandro took his chance to get his gun. The gun that was prepared by Felipe. 

“ Out of the way Diego!” The voice of the old don was commanding, but the reply he received was with a voice without fear, a voice more commanding than his father had ever heard.

“ No father, he is mine!!!” 

His father startled, although he knew his real son know, he never saw his son this angry. Hatred burned in his eyes. 

After a few more moves, the sword of Risendo flew trough the yard. Risendo was on the ground lying in the sand defeated but not afraid for his live.

“ Go ahead, finish me. You can't do it, you don't have the courage. The great Zorro is afraid to kill someone!”  
Diego didn't back down.  
“ Murder is a coward solution! I am not afraid to kill, I just find a man like you deafeted by another swordsman more appealing.” 

“ ha ha ha, you really believe that, I once told our father that you have much to learn about the real world.”  
Diego startled “ Our father?”   
“ That right Diego, you are my brother.” everybody was so in to this reveal that they didn't notice two pair of extra ears were listening.   
A pair of human ears, Desoto's and a pair of black horse ears on the other side, Toronado's.   
Toronado had a feeling he was needed. Not noticed by his master and not noticed by Desoto.  
The conversation in the yard conitued.  
“ Really?” Diego didn't believe a word what was told.  
“ You senceted it all along.”   
Diego still didn't believe anything he heard. Why should he.  
“ This is absurd.” the words where just spoken. A female voice interrupted. “ It is true, everything Gilberto sad is true. I am Inez Risendo.” The name and the sight of the woman made Toronado's eyes burn, burn like a devastating fire. His eyes sight went black, the only thing he saw was Inez Risendo. His mind thought of only one thing, she was the mastermind behind all of this. 

++ My master can't kill, but nobody said anything about his stallion. I need to calm down for my masters sake. I don't know how much that white monkey heard. But my time will come, it will come fast. The king is mad enough for a reveal soon. ++

 

Back in the yard...

“ Father do you know this woman?” 

“ Sadly yes Diego. Inez Risendo I haven't laid eyes on you in years, since Diego was born.” Inez laughed she had him where she wanted.   
“ Gilberto is born 2 minutes before Diego. He is the true heir of your estate. His true name is Gilberto De La Vega.” Diego looked confused at his father. 

“ This is impossible, I don't know who you are Gilberto Risendo and I don't know what lies this woman told you. We hired her she was our midwife. A few days before Diego was expected, my wife had this suspicious about this lady. She couldn't have children of her own. She was an angry and bitter, jealous woman.”   
Inez felt she needed to react. “ You see what he is doing, he converted the truth all over again.” 

Gilberto tried to react but Diego was quick in his reaction, pointing his sword back to Risendo's troath.

Don Alejandro continued like he wasn't interrupted.” If you were my son, no power on earth would have taken you away from me.”

“ If he has been your son, father, he wouldn't have tried to kill you.” Inez had one more argument. An argument that proved it all.  
“ He is your brother and he can prove it. You have a birthmark on your inner thigh in the shape of a cross.

Diego looks at his father and back to his lost brother, who was still lying down in the sand. 

“ All right, you are my brother.” He puts the sword down and looks towards his father. 

This was the chance Gilberto was waiting for, he pulled out a little pistol out of his boot and aims it towards Diego.  
“ Say goodbye to your beloved son old man, I will succeed in something everybody before me failed me. I will not only kill Diego De La Vega but more importantly, I will kill...” 

A shot rang trough the yard, Gilberto crumples to the ground. 

Everybody looked up, Desoto appeared in the yard. 

“ It was either Risendo or you Diego. How much you humiliated me over the years as that masked menace,I hated Risendo more. You never wanted to kill me.” 

Around the corner the black stallion was still listening.   
++ So he is going to get trough with his plan. Letting my master think he is changed until he is back in the pueblo. Sorry Desoto but I can't let that happen to him. Be ready to meet the king himself. To bad for you I did understand every word you where saying to yourself. ++

With those thoughts he run off. He needed all his horsefriends in the region. 

Fifteen minutes had past since the fatal shot when Mendoza arrived with a cart and Desoto's horse. 

 

 

Thirty minutes past by when the group arrived in the pueblo...

Risendo's dead body in the back of the cart, covered with a sheet. Inez Risendo sitting beside him.   
In front sat Mendoza, who was driving the cart, with next to him Don Alejandro. 

Diego and Felipe both riding on horseback.

 

“ Drive the cart away sergeant. Corporal, I am now reassuming the full command of this pueblo. You will leave first light tomorow, you know what I am saying?” 

Desoto turned to Don Alejandro. “ I am sorry Don Alejandro I didn't know he was your son.” 

“ Neither did I. But you also saved a son of mine...” Desoto felt guilty but interrupted. 

“About that Don Alejandro, I still have the duty to arrest Don Diego. Lancers take him away, he hangs at dawn.” 

Before either Victoria or Don Alejandro could react, Desoto continued.  
“ What the hell is that?” looking towards the plaza gate.   
A huge cloud of dust was heading towards the pueblo. 

Hundreds and hundreds of horses where galloping trough the gate, leaded by a giant black stallion well known to Diego. 

The horses made formed an unbreakable circle around Diego and his Family. Other horses formed and circle around Desoto and Inez Risendo, ready to attack, waiting for the orders of their king. 

“ What the hell is this drama about?” Desoto was perplexed. 

A female voice answered the question, a sweet, young woman, arrived only recently to settle down here in Los Angeles.   
“ I am Mariana Lotoya, and I can answer this question for you, God has given me the gift to communicate with animals.” 

“ What nonsense is this. This is your stallion De La Vega. Solve this mess!” 

Diego Chuckled “ Sorry Alcalde, My stallion has a mind of his own, especially when someone made him furious.” 

++ Nobody kills a member of the secret masters family, one more wrong move and you are a dead man. ++

 

Mariana Lotoya made his warning clear. “ Can I introduce you to Toronado Alcalde, this is a legend proven to be true, He is the king of horses, also known as the secret master. Like the legend told us he has power over all horses. The king makes himself known when is his angry enough he could explode. He is warning you alcalde, one wrong move and you will pay with your life.” 

Desoto laughed “ You don't think for one minute that I believe this nonsense?” 

++ Try me, I will prove it to you, you will eat dust, because your horse will do what I tell him to do. Please Mariana don't translate the last part just yet. ++ 

“ Alcalde he is challenging you.” 

“ I will need to see it first.” 

++ As you wish ++ Toronado turned to Ducato.   
++ Do what ever you need to do but make him eat dust. Let him know I'm not joking. ++ 

Ducato did what his king commanded. It wasn't long before Desoto was eating dust. 

Mariana chuckled “ I told you he was challenging you.” It made Desoto only more angry. 

“ You knew this wouldn't you De La Vega.” 

“ I am sorry Alcalde, I knew he was smart and loyal but I didn't see this coming. I love Toronado even more know. Oh and Alcalde I wouldn't think of shouting him because every horse in the world knows who the king is, if you survive, you will never be safe.” 

“ I am not afraid of a horse, who thinks he is king.” 

Mariana Lotoya shook her head. “ You just signed you dead sentence alcalde.” 

The circle openend and Toronado stepped forward. For the first time in his entire life he was afraid, afraid the legend was true, afraid he went way to far.   
The circle closed behind the stallion, not leaving the madwoman Inez Risendo or alcalde Desoto a chance to escape. 

++ This is the last drop, Navaro, Loco, Rorio, Take care of the madwoman. Desoto is mine.++ 

His three stallions did was they were told. Sending Inez Risendo around in the air like a piece of toy. Smacking her against a wall like a dead bird. Her blood splashing around hitting the alcaldes face. 

The alcalde, now truly terrified, wanted to make a last afford to stay alive.  
“ Please Diego, please, call back that devil.” he looked at Toronado   
“ ahum, call back your amazing stallion, please Diego.” his voice was filled with fear, his skin had become as white as Dulcinea's fur. 

“ Sorry alcalde, I wish I could, but I told you the first time we met, mess with me or my family and you will have to explane yourself to him. I will be your worst nighstallion. He has a will of his own and he is loyal to me, because he wants to be, out of respect for each other. If he thinks its enough, its enough.” 

Toronado walked towards the alcalde, the circle a little bigger, to give him some room, but still closed. Every stepped the horse took flared the flames in his eyes. Every step he took growing more determent to get rid of this oppressor of the people once and for all. 

His first bite came so quick, Desoto didn't had the time to react. A second bite in his upper arm followed, only this time Toronado's blocked his jaws, not letting go.  
He threw Desoto with such a force, that every bone in his arm cracked. Ending in front of his bodyguards hooves. 

“ Good horse, sweet horse! Have Mercy please.” 

Toronado didn't hear his last plead for live. 

He grabbed his other arm, making him fly to the other side of the circle. Where two of Toronado's bodyguards took Desoto's arm, one on each side. They pushed him again to place where Toronado was standing, ready to kick before he would finish it. He kicked Desoto right in the ribs, hearing them break, Desoto was lying in the dust catching his breath, Toronado kicked him right in his liver.   
Now for the finishing touch. Toronado reared, his front hooves ended just on each side of him. He grabbed Desoto's neck. Desoto's screams of pain was heard trough the entire plaza. 

It took only one swing from the stallions head to end this years of tyranny forever. 

 

Diego appeared to Toronado's side. “ I am sorry sergeant, but my stallion can be stubborn when he is angry like today. Desoto and Risendo did something he couldn't let go unanswered. I think your acting alcalde again.” He turned to his stallion. “ Thank you amigo, I owe you my life more times then I can remember. But I need to ask you on more thing, in a few days I want to propose to Victoria, I want it to be special, I also want good memories to Diablo canyon. This is how I want to do it...” 

 

Few days past, time to set his plan in motion.

Diego was riding with Victoria on Toronado's back. Felipe and Don Alejandro riding beside him. 

“ Why are we going to the Diablo Canyon Diego?” Victoria was worried. 

“ I want to bring closer to my experience in Diablo canyon with another memory. Look down in the canyon Victoria I have something to show you.” 

She smiled when she looked down. Twenty horses forming a big heart.

“ Querida, you have my heart, you have my soul, I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me and become a mother for Felipe?” 

“ Yes Diego absolutely and most definitley yes.” 

 

thirteen months passed...

 

Today was a special day. Diego stood on a hill in the shape of a horse head. In the world of the horses, the hill was known as the kingsrock. 

Beside Diego stood Victoria who was beautifully pregnant. His father and Felipe stood on Diego's other side. They looked to something, Nobody in the human world was ever a bear witness of the next event.

 

In front of them between the guards Navaro and Loco stood Toronado, right behind him Dulcinea with a beautiful white foal, Fiero. Under the kingsrock stood every single horse in the region to welcome there knew future king. 

Toronado took a step back, showing proud to his first born son. 

++ rear and bow for your future king, rear and bow for your future king.++

 

It was the most beautiful sight Diego and his family saw every horse reared neighing to there king and queen and prince.   
From that moment Toronado left the rock Diego sitting on his back with Victoria in front of him. Don Alejandro was riding Esperanza right behind them and with Dulcinea by his sight and Fiero froliced around them.  
Felipe, who had become Diego's first son by adoption road the beautiful dapple grey stallion and one of the bodyguards of the king, Navaro. 

As Toronado came to the foot of the hill the horses they past started to bow, one by one.  
The sight was amazing, a wave of horses bowing for there master, Toronado , Their King. 

 

The end 

AN : I hope you loved my Toronado' Thoughts story.  
They end is based a little on the lion king because I always liked that scene of the movie.

reviews are much appreciated and loved.

See you for my next story xxxx


End file.
